


Кузнец своего несчастья

by Cara2003



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>грязь, кровь и поэзия войны (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кузнец своего несчастья

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана для ФБ 2012. Тем не менее, сама идея зародилась гораздо раньше.   
> Торин всегда был одним из моих любимых книжных героев. Профессор, спасибо вам еще раз за все ваши удивительные истории. И за Торина.  
> Отдельное спасибо Mittens, которая была со мной от самого начала до последней точки.

Белый жеребец медленно вышагивал по залитой вечерним солнцем площади, и толпа расступалась. Люди бросали на всадницу заинтересованные взгляды, а то и вовсе глазели открыто: эльфы в этих краях диковиной не были, но эльфийскую принцессу жителям Дейла прежде видеть не доводилось. Холодное, надменное существо. Лицо её, обрамленное тяжелыми завитками медных волос, казалось, принадлежало статуе, а не созданию из плоти и крови. Бледная, полупрозрачная кожа, ломаная линия губ. Фигуру, впрочем, надёжно скрывал плащ, ниспадавший широкими складками. И все же люди пялились на нее, перешептываясь и тыча пальцами.

Чуть позади, отставая едва на полкорпуса, ехали еще двое эльфов. Оба светловолосые, в таких же зеленых плащах, что и их спутница, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Тот, что ближе, был знаком Торину: наследник Мирквуда не раз появлялся в Дейле. Второй, с тонкими, почти девичьими чертами лица, смотрел настороженно, а пальцы левой руки, сжимающие поводья, побелели от напряжения.

– Засмотрелся на эльфийку, княже? – раздалось прямо над ухом, и Торин дернулся от неожиданности. Рядом стоял Свиор, от которого он так удачно сбежал не более часа назад. А много ли за час успеешь? Посмотреть на лошадей, что вчера нахваливал отцу дядя, зайти к оружейнику, полюбоваться, как рождается из блеклого металла сияющий клинок, да стащить пару пирожков с ягодами.

– Хороша кобылка, – Свиор проводил всадницу похотливым взглядом. – Поймать бы ее в укромном месте, задрать юбку и…

Он осекся и посмотрел на Торина.

– …и? – попытался помочь тот.

– Что и?

– Ну, ты задерешь ей юбку и?..

Свиор закашлялся.

– Эм… Кхм… молод ты еще, княже, знать, что дальше. Да и отец твой недоволен будет.

– Как на совете сидеть, так не молод, – Торин нахмурился. А потом повернулся и зашагал в сторону лавки ювелира. Туда, где у входа горделиво косил глазом белый жеребец.

Внутри было не протолкнуться. Хозяин, вспотевший от волнения, доставал одно кольцо за другим – то тяжелое, широкое, белого металла, усыпанное сапфирами, то тонкий золотой ободок, увенчанный огромным бриллиантом. Принцесса надевала на палец очередную драгоценность, вертела ладонь то так, то сяк, снимала, брала следующее кольцо… Ее сопровождающие явно скучали. Прочие посетители, делавшие вид, что рассматривают выставленные на продажу изделия, старались оказаться рядом с разборчивой покупательницей, чтобы поглазеть вдоволь. Торин пробрался поближе, уставился на длинные пальцы, перебиравшие сверкающие украшения, на изящные запястья, округлое плечо, затянутое в серый шелк. Шея тонкая, хрупкая, сожми – переломится. И глаза – не то серые, не то серебряные – стынут льдом под густыми ресницами. Точно роса осенней лунной ночью.

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок, отвернулся. От двери к нему пробирался насупившийся Свиор, и по выражению его лица стало сразу как-то понятно – головомойки не избежать. Торин мазнул взглядом по полкам, пытаясь придумать отговорку. Сказать, что зашел присмотреть подарок отцу? Вчера говорил уже, да и два дня назад… А если не отцу, а Дис? Правда, мала она еще. Додумать он не успел: тяжелая рука опустилась на его плечо.

– Стар я уже гоняться за тобой, княже, – пробасил Свиор. – Что тебе у ювелира-то понадобилось?

Он с подозрением покосился на эльфийку, но та все так же увлеченно перебирала драгоценности.

– Хотел заколку купить для Дис, – легко солгал Торин, и тут его взгляд остановился на неприметном колечке. – С солнцедаром.

– С солнцедаром? – хмыкнул Свиор.

– В нем солнце заперто, как в ее волосах, – и сам не понял, откуда слова взялись, промолчать бы – да поздно. Только и осталось, что краснеть, отводя глаза.

– А не перегрелся ли ты? – шершавая ладонь легла на лоб, Торин дернулся – не малыш же он несмышленый, в самом-то деле. – У сестры твоей волосы черные как уголь, откуда в них солнцу взяться? Пойдем-ка; поди, заждались нас уже.

Он послушно направился к выходу, лишь на мгновение остановившись на пороге, обернувшись, чтобы еще раз окинуть незнакомку взглядом, и тут же продолжил свой путь, подталкиваемый Свиором в спину.

Ночью же ему пригрезились медные локоны, рассыпавшиеся по шелку, льнущему к ладоням, изгиб плеча и нежный взгляд серых глаз. Он проснулся, задыхаясь, весь мокрый, и долго еще лежал, глядя в потолок и пытаясь припомнить детали своего видения, стыдясь его и одновременно желая повторения.

Напрасно. Если ему что и снилось в последующие двадцать лет, так только огненные всполохи, запах гари и детский плач.

***

Ночь была на удивление теплой, даром что осень отсчитывала уже не первую седмицу. После трехдневного дождя дорога раскисла, и копыта пони, глухо ударяя о землю, раскидывали грязь повсюду – на обочины, на сапоги всадника и даже на рукава куртки. Впрочем, это Торина заботило меньше всего. Грязь не кровь, высохнет – отвалится. Да и кровь, на самом деле, можно смыть, так что не останется и следа. По крайней мере, видимого глазу следа.

Кровопролитие как таковое его не смущало: воину не привыкать отнимать жизнь у другого, а его растили воином. И годы скитаний только сделали руку тверже. Но то, что случилось вечером, не было ни битвой, ни поединком. Убийство, мерзкое, отвратительное убийство, и его тошнило даже от воспоминания о страхе в глазах жертвы.

Торин до сих пор не понимал, зачем нужно было его присутствие. Аурванг и Нури справились бы и без него, как справлялись со всеми тайными поручениями до вчерашнего дня. Но дед навязал им Торина, сделав его наблюдателем. «Король должен уметь принять последствия своих решений. Ступай же, мальчик», – и он послушно отправился в путь, так и не сказав всего, что рвалось с языка. Не сказав, что не понимает, зачем ему принимать еще и последствия чужих решений – со своими бы разобраться. Что он не король, и надеется еще долго им не стать. Что, в конце концов, кому важен король без королевства, прозябающий в нищете и пробавляющийся людскими подачками. Множество горьких слов теснилось у него в сердце, но он сдержал их, посмотрев на усталое лицо деда. И теперь… что ж, вот его урок, который придется выучить.

Торин пытался вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, но получалось плохо. В конце концов, он оставил своих спутников дремать у костра, решив, что долгая прогулка поможет избавиться от дурного настроения. Они остановились на ночлег недалеко от Мен-и-Наугрим, по которому теперь шагал пони Торина. Говорили, что тракт небезопасен даже днем, не то что в темное время суток, но Торин не верил сказкам. Правда, в свете луны деревья по краям дороги производили жутковатое впечатление, но, какими бы страшными они ни были, деревья вряд ли набросятся даже на одинокого путника. И потому Торин смело ехал посередине тракта, решив, что его пони вполне способен выдержать еще пять-шесть миль пути.

Он уже собирался повернуть обратно, когда услышал странные звуки, доносящиеся из леса. Торин подъехал поближе к обочине, прислушался – где-то в глубине чащи шел бой. Он и сам не знал, почему вдруг решил свернуть с дороги и устремиться в лес, хотя стоило бы вернуться к своим, растолкать, предупредить. Но что-то гнало его вперед, и он шепотом подбадривал заупрямившегося пони. Когда уже можно было расслышать отчетливо крики и бряцанье металла, тот встал как вкопанный и решительно отказался продолжать путь. Впрочем, Торин все равно собирался спешиться: гномы обычно не вступали в бой, будучи верхом. И потому, намотав повод на ближайшую ветку, он похлопал пони по шее и отправился дальше, на звуки боя, стараясь ступать как можно тише.

Вскоре он подошел достаточно близко, чтобы не только слышать, но и видеть орков – вопящих, набрасывающихся по двое и по трое на своего противника, стоящего у одинокого дуба посреди небольшой поляны. Торин пересчитал их – шестеро. Еще семь или восемь валялись на земле, утыканные стрелами, а у одного был разрублен череп. Торин перевел взгляд на незнакомца, жмущегося спиной к дереву. Лица его в темноте видно не было, а стройное, даже хрупкое тело могло принадлежать как эльфу, так и человеку. Он не атаковал, только парировал удары явно тяжелым для него мечом, клинок которого пылал белым пламенем.

Возможно, иной дважды подумал бы, вступать ли в бой на стороне неизвестного, но Торин только обрадовался возможности выместить свою злость и обиду. Выхватив из-за пояса топор, он с воплем «Baruk Khazâd!» выскочил на поляну, первым же ударом снеся голову маленькому, кривоногому орку, оказавшемуся ближе всех. Обнаружив нового противника, орки взвыли и устремились к нему. Подрубая ноги самому резвому, Торин еще успел пожалеть о щите, оставшемся у костра, а потом только и успевал, что метаться, уклоняясь от ударов, и, в свою очередь, бить – то навершием топора в грудь противнику, то обухом в живот. Орки пытались атаковать все сразу, но выходило у них это не очень-то слаженно, а потому через несколько минут Торину удалось с размаху разрубить торс самому здоровому из всей шайки. Когда же он проломил череп следующему, то едва не упустил последнего из нападавших, попытавшегося спастись бегством.

Вскоре на поляне царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь хриплым дыханием Торина. Он осмотрелся: незнакомец, отбросив меч в сторону, стоял на коленях подле одного из трупов. Обтерев лезвие топора, Торин заткнул его обратно за пояс и подошел поближе. Лунный свет падал на лицо покойника, показавшееся смутно знакомым, форма же ушей не оставляла сомнений в том, кто он – эльф или же человек. Незнакомец гладил мертвого по лицу и что-то шептал, вздыхая. Слов Торин разобрать не мог, но смысл и так был бы ясен любому. Впрочем, заинтересовало его другое: протянув руку, он сдернул капюшон с головы вздыхавшего. И застыл.

Тяжелые кудри рассыпались по плечам, завесой укрыли бледное лицо. Девушка вздрогнула, а затем медленно поднялась на ноги.

– Прими мою благодарность за спасение, доблестный воин. Дом Трандуила в долгу у тебя.

– И к кому же обратиться мне за расплатой, когда придет пора? Дом Трандуила не мал, прекрасная госпожа.

– Скажешь, что должница твоя – Лаэрэль.

– Не люблю одалживать, – покачал головой Торин. – Расплатись сейчас.

Шагнув вперед, он приблизился к ней. Лаэрэль побледнела и присела, зашарив рукой по земле в поисках меча.

Торин озадаченно нахмурился:

– Просто ответь на вопрос, и считай, что мы в расчете. Что привело тебя сюда в такое время? Одну?

Он перевел взгляд на ее мертвого спутника и поправился:

– Вас двоих. Но даже двое в такой час в лесу неподалеку от тракта… Говорят, у вашего народа есть своя тропа. Так зачем выбирать опасный путь?

– Я бы тоже хотел услышать ответ, – раздалось из-за спины у Торина. Он резко развернулся: за ним, ощетинившись луками, полукольцом стоял небольшой отряд эльфов. И чуть впереди, во главе – мирквудский принц.

Рука инстинктивно потянулась к древку топора, но Торин сдержался, понимая, что преимущество далеко не на его стороне. Эльфы смотрели настороженно, словно решая – враг он им или случайный союзник. Неизвестно, к какому выводу они пришли бы в итоге, но первой молчание нарушила Лаэрэль. Выйдя из-за спины Торина, принцесса склонила голову:

– Я думала к утру добраться до Ривенделла. Мне не спалось, а ночь такая теплая…

И еще тише:

– Прости меня, брат. Я подвела тебя. Подвела Вэона. Прости…

Воспользовавшись моментом, Торин сделал шаг назад, а затем еще один, отходя в сторону и увеличивая дистанцию между собой и лучниками. По поляне прокатился вздох – эльфы увидели тело своего собрата.

После этого на Торина внимания почти никто не обращал. Лаэрэль посадили на коня одного из всадников, хмурого эльфа, державшегося рядом с принцем. Тело Вэона завернули в плащ, снятый кем-то из воинов, и через некоторое время отряд отправился прочь. Торин же, по-прежнему сжимая древко топора, смотрел им вслед и даже не заметил, как на плечи опустилась теплая накидка, подбитая мехом, а над ухом раздалась гневная тирада:

– Ты что ж это вытворяешь, княже? Один ночью, да на тракт, да по лесу… Или совсем головы лишился?

Он лишь отмахнулся. Ему показалось, что один из всадников обернулся и поднял руку в прощальном жесте, но Торин не был уверен, что глаза не обманывают его.

Всю дорогу домой он пытался придумать достойное объяснение своей ночной прогулке, но так и не сумел. Дед, правда, особого внимания на выходку внука не обратил, махнул рукой – молод, мол, еще, успеет образумиться. Зато отец отчитал так, что уши потом целый вечер горели. И только Фрерин смотрел восторженно и несколько раз кряду требовал в подробностях рассказать о бое.

В скором времени Торин все чаще стал замечать, как дед умолкает – порой даже посреди разговора – и долго сидит неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку, часами размышляя о чем-то. Иногда, напротив, он закрывался с отцом Торина и долго беседовал с ним, так тихо, что, даже приложив ухо к двери, было не разобрать.

После одной из таких бесед отец вышел мрачный, но во взгляде его была и странная радость.

– Дед твой собрался в путешествие, – сказал он Торину. – Старик не признается, куда. Я просил его, по крайней мере, взять с собой нескольких воинов, но он упрям и не желает ничего слушать. Иди, попробуй ты; тебя он любит, пожалуй, больше всех.

Торин глубоко сомневался, что сможет хоть в чем-то убедить деда. Они проговорили за полночь, но большая часть их разговоров была о прошлом, и под конец Торин порядком устал от воспоминаний о мифриловых шахтах, алмазных россыпях и золотых рудниках. Воспоминаниями сыт не будешь, а в молодости голод чувствуется особенно остро. К тому же, ему казалось, что порой дед путает прошлое с настоящим. Торин заикнулся было о небольшом отряде, но тут же замолк под суровым взглядом.

– Ну, хоть меня возьми! – взмолился он через некоторое время, но дед только покачал головой.

– Ты еще мальчишка, – он вздохнул, устало пригладил бороду. – Твое время еще не пришло, и место твое пока рядом с отцом. Многое предстоит сделать, чтобы вернуть славу нашего королевства, чтобы отомстить Смаугу за его злодеяния. Я же устал видеть нищету моих подданных, упадок нашего рода; может быть, моих сил хватит совершить что-то еще в этой жизни, но вряд ли столь многое.

Торин вскинулся: скорее, он больше сделает для королевства, отправившись с дедом на поиски сокровищ – а теперь он полностью уверился, что конечной целью путешествия Трора станут утерянные сокровища, – чем сидя подле отца, который никак не решится выбрать между молотом и топором.

– Не проси, все равно не возьму, – дед покачал головой. – Со мной пойдет Нар, и довольно об этом. Теперь ступай; стар я уже, чтобы до рассвета лясы точить.

На следующий день он ушел, и больше Торин его не видел.

Дни становились всё короче, а морозы всё крепче, но и зима, время ожидания, не вечна. В один из первых теплых дней Нар вернулся, один, и никто не узнал его сперва. Он поседел, вздрагивал от каждого шороха, а в глазах его плескался страх.

Рассказ Нара был выслушан в молчании, но после отец, казалось, обезумел. Он то плакал, то ругался сквозь слезы, рвал свою бороду, а потом вдруг как-то резко замолчал, обхватив голову руками и уперевшись локтями в стол. Уйдя в себя, он ни с кем не говорил и весь следующий день, и после, так что Торин испугался за его рассудок. Только по прошествии недели отец поднялся со своего места со словами:

– Сие невозможно стерпеть!

Торин в тот момент был рядом и по одному взгляду на лицо отца понял: выбор сделан.

Гонцы были разосланы ко всем другим родам, и ковались доспехи, и топоры, и мечи. Долгие три года собиралось войско, и не раз Торин опасался, что отец оставит его дома, оберегать младших. Опасения оказались почти напрасными: в поход его взяли, но поручили присматривать за младшим братом.

– Отец, оставь Фрерина дома. Он еще толком не бился ни разу, как я буду следить за ним в бою? 

– Да я на пять лет всего тебя младше! – завопил Фрерин. – Почему все подвиги должны тебе достаться?

Торин отвесил ему подзатыльник, и тут же получил в ответ шлемом, который брат держал в руках. Возможно, начало великого похода ознаменовалось бы потасовкой между наследниками Дурина, но тут вмешался их отец. Громовым голосом он приказал обоим успокоиться.

– Великое воинство собралось, чтобы отомстить за вашего деда, Торин. Каждый род отправил лучших своих сынов, а ты хочешь, чтобы я Фрерина дома оставил? Для чего? Чтобы насмехались потом над ним?

Торин смолчал, опустив глаза. Отец продолжал, повернувшись к Фрерину:

– А ты не смей поднимать руку на брата. Он старший, и будет королем после меня, ты же должен стать опорой его трона. Прочь с глаз моих, оба! Если опозорите меня так перед войском – выдеру обоих, разбираться не стану, кто прав.

Братья, понурив головы, отправились собираться, но за вечер не обменялись больше, чем парой слов.

На следующий день они выступили в поход на Гундабад. Сначала Торину казалось, что уже к зиме поход завершится, но всего через месяц он понял, как ошибался, и как многого еще не знает. Вместе со всей армией он прошел Мглистые горы насквозь, с севера на юг, до самого Метедраса, отметив кровью свой путь через их огромные шахты и туннели. В бою они с Фрерином прикрывали отца с двух сторон, и вскоре Торин понял, что брат не уступает ему в умении владеть топором, но все же так и не смог перестать опекать младшего.

Каждая орочья крепость, каждое укрепление, встречавшееся им на пути, было раздавлено, разрушено. Орки не знали жалости и бились ночью еще яростнее, чем днем, но гнев и ярость вели гномов вперед.

Год, второй, третий… То, что раньше казалось Торину искусством, стало работой – обыденной, тяжелой. Сначала он находил друзей среди таких же, как он, молодых гномов, рвущихся в схватке вперед, но потеряв нескольких, ограничил свое приятельство редкими посиделками возле костра. Отец если чем и выделял их с братом, так только тем, что в бою по-прежнему держал возле себя, и Торин со всеми в очередь нес дежурства, а после на несколько часов забывался тяжелым сном, из которого зачастую его выдергивал крик дозорного. Мальчишеская удаль постепенно уступала место хладнокровию опыта. Теперь он рубился так, как ковал бы железо – размеренно и уверенно, и не боялся отступить, если того требовала тактика.

Отец учил его управлять войском и брал с собой на советы, а на привалах ходил от костра к костру, и Торин поражался тому, как умеет он подобрать слова, от которых ярость разгоралась в сердцах воинов, и усталость сменялась надеждой.

Их поход длился пять с половиной лет. Все эти годы они охотились за Азогом, и каждый раз, когда думали, что загнали его в ловушку, он ускользал каким-нибудь неизведанным еще подземным ходом. Так, преследуя своего врага и его армию, они пришли в Азанулбизар, долину, которой раньше владел народ Дурина.

Торин шел одним из первых. И одним из первых увидел величественную картину, открывшуюся войску гномов, вышедшему из леса. Перед ними лежало озеро Келед-зарам, и воды его были темны, как и небо над ним. С двух сторон сжимали долину горные отроги, а прямо впереди высились восточные врата Казад-дума. Вопль вырвался из сотен глоток, и Торин кричал вместе с остальными, и горы задрожали от свирепой радости воинов, вернувшихся на землю своих предков.

Но в ответ закричали орки, выходившие на горные склоны, и числом они превосходили гномов, пришедших в долину. А затем ворота отворились, и показались отряды лучших воинов Азога, которых он берег для последней битвы.

– Отец, может быть, подождем Наина? – предложил Торин, оставив попытки сосчитать, по скольку противников придется на каждого из его соратников. – Тучи разойдутся, и солнце поможет нам в бою.

Но Траин только оскалился в ответ:

– Сейчас не время выжидать. Орки все равно не дадут нам отдохнуть, и к утру мы будем измотаны. Наступаем!

Две армии сошлись с таким шумом, будто две горы столкнулись друг с другом. Траин бежал впереди своего хирда, закованный в доспехи, потрясая топором над головой, крича «Baruk Khazâd!», и за ним его воины отзывались «Baruk Train!» Орки были снаряжены иначе; у некоторых грудь прикрывали железные пластины, у некоторых на головах были надеты шлемы, за спинами висели арбалеты, а огромные руки сжимали мечи. Началась сечь; вскоре Торин уже не понимал, движутся ли они вперед или же отступают. Он рубил топором, казавшимся все тяжелее, и уклонялся, прикрываясь щитом, стараясь держаться слева от отца, которого беспрестанно атаковали. Войска совершенно перемешались, и теперь кроме вражеских воинов приходилось еще следить за своими, чтобы не задеть, замахиваясь топором или же острым краем щита.

Многие остались лежать на этом поле брани – и гномы, и орки, вповалку, зачастую словно обнявшись перед лицом смерти. Топоры и мечи гномов разили без промаха, и гнев делал их руки лишь тверже, но сколько бы они ни убивали орков, тех все равно было больше. И постепенно орки теснили их обратно, к лесу, что рос на восточном берегу Келед-зарама.

Отступая, оставшиеся возле Траина воины сомкнули строй вокруг него. Торин шел рядом с отцом, переглядываясь с Фрерином. Он чувствовал, что их отряд отрезают от остального войска, но не представлял, как изменить это. Отец же его был занят, командуя несколькими арбалетчиками, стрелявшими во врага через головы остальных. Как только гномы оказались в тени огромных деревьев, орки взревели и бросились на них, пытаясь смять строй и добраться до короля. Столько раз потом Торину снился этот бой, и он просыпался в слезах, и в бессильной ярости бил кулаками о стены, вспоминая, как обернулся на крик отца, чтобы увидеть, как Фрерин падает на землю с расколотой напополам головой, а огромный орк радостно хохочет, размахивая палицей. Потом Торину рассказали, как он, взревев, набросился на гиганта, как подрубив ему ноги, свалил на землю и размозжил череп обухом топора, как в этом поединке его щит раскололся под ударом тяжелой палицы, и он отбросил его в сторону, а после, повергнув врага, срубил себе ветку дуба и отбивался ей от ударов нападающих, зажав в левой руке вместо щита. Торин ничего этого не помнил. Но мертвое лицо брата преследовало его в кошмарах до конца жизни.

Битва продолжалась весь день, и лишь на закате пришли в долину воины Наина, сына Грора. Лавиной хлынули они на орков, и те дрогнули, и начали отступать, и отступали до самых ворот Казад-Дума. Торин слышал, как Наин вызывает Азога на поединок, но самого боя не видел – из последних сил он продолжал сражаться, прикрывая отца, которому кровь из рассеченной глазницы заливала лицо.

Когда же все было кончено, и голову Азога накололи на пику, Торин нашел тело брата, сел рядом с ним и сидел так, молча, до тех пор, пока не пришел Свиор еще с несколькими воинами и не увел его к озеру, заставив смыть кровь, свою и чужую, а потом обнял его, украдкой гладя по голове и приговаривая:

– Поплачь, княже, поплачь… это ничего, ничего…

Ночь опустилась на Азанулбизар, темная, холодная. Окутала долину тишиной – ни песен, ни радостных криков. Только шепот от костра к костру – сдюжили, победили. Победили ли?

Утро не принесло утешения. Кто мог ходить – бродил, разыскивая своих, павших в битве, спеша укрыть их от клювов налетевшего воронья. Кто не мог – лежал, залечивая раны, тоскуя по дому и близким. Старейшины же и предводители кланов собрались на совет. Первым, опираясь на топор, поднялся Траин. Обведя собравшихся взглядом, он сказал:

– Возрадуемся! Победа за нами. Казад-дум наш!

Но другие не спешили разделить его радость – слишком горькой была она, слишком сильна оказалась боль потерь. И те, кто вел свой род не от Дурина, заявили, что дом их не здесь, и коль скоро поход окончен, то пришла им пора возвращаться, пусть и без сокровищ, на которые они надеялись. А спускаться ли в древние чертоги Дурина пусть решают его потомки между собой. Один за другим поднимались гномы и покидали совет, пока в кругу не осталось лишь трое.

– Что ж, чем меньше нас, тем богаче мы станем, – устало заметил Траин. – Пойдемте же, трон наших предков ждет нас.

– Отец, – тихо начал Торин, – у нас осталось мало воинов, а те, кто выжил – изранены в боях. Что нас встретит за воротами Казад-дума? Хватит ли нам сил на еще одну битву?

– Только трусы боятся битв! – рассвирепел Траин. – Лучше воину сложить голову на бранном поле, чем в последний момент отступиться!

– Что толку будет в сокровищах, если некому будет оценить их?

– Лучшие дойдут до конца, о павших же в пути сложат легенды. И имена их вечным эхом будут звенеть в горах!

– Значит, вот как ты будешь утешать мою мать, вернувшись домой? – Торин, не выдержав, вскочил. – Скажешь ей – возрадуйся, жена, хоть Фрерин оказался и не из лучших, ветер теперь носит его имя по свету!

– Мальчишка, щенок! – глаз Траина налился кровью. – Да как ты смеешь? Борода коротка еще так со мной разговаривать!

– Успокойся, дядя, прошу тебя, – Даин, до сих пор молчавший, тоже поднялся на ноги. – Торин расстроен, как и все мы, и не понимает, что говорит.

Торин попытался возразить, но тут же получил от Даина локтем в живот и согнулся пополам, хватая воздух ртом. Тот же продолжал, как будто ничего не случилось:

– Придя в себя, он пожалеет о своих словах. Тяжело потерять брата, но еще тяжелее – сына.

Помолчав, Траин согласно кивнул, а затем, вздохнув, спросил:

– Но ты, Даин, и люди твои – вы ведь не покинете меня?

– Я не покину тебя, дядя. Отец мой погиб, сражаясь за тебя, и я отдам свою жизнь, если понадобится. Но не проси меня вести моих людей в Казад-дум. Я видел, что таится во тьме. Проклятие Дурина ждет тебя. Если мы шагнем за Врата, то там и сгинем. Нет, не пришло еще нам время вернуть себе сокровища предков и трон их.

И так они разошлись, каждый к своим воинам; те уже рубили деревья для погребальных костров. И весь лес был вырублен, и горели костры до поздней ночи, и небо заволокло дымом. Наутро союз распался, и кланы ушли в свои земли. Последним уводил свой народ Даин, на прощание крепко обняв Торина и низко поклонившись его отцу. Тот склонил голову в ответ.

Когда они остались одни, Траин, подойдя к пике, на которую насадили голову Азога, долго смотрел на нее, а потом обернулся:

– Дорого нам обошлась эта голова, сын мой. В целое королевство.

И спустя некоторое время добавил:

– Что ж, я возвращаюсь к тому, что выходит у меня, пожалуй, лучше. А ты, вернешься ли со мной к наковальне? Или пойдешь своей дорогой? Станешь выпрашивать милости у людей?

Злость и обида все еще кипели в сердце Торина, но он вдруг увидел печаль во взгляде отца, печаль и обреченную готовность услышать отказ. И с языка само собой сорвалось:

– Я не оставлю тебя, отец. По крайней мере, молот не даст мне утратить силу в руках. Кто знает, что будет через несколько лет. Может быть, мы вернемся сюда с новыми силами и вернем все, что наше по праву.

Обратный путь показался им долгим, и чем ближе были они к Дунланду, тем дольше тянулись дни. Но встреча с родными не принесла Торину спокойствия. По ночам он не мог заснуть, а днем на него наваливалась странная дремота, не дающая отдыха, только изматывающая. Жизнь стала казаться ему пустой, бесконечной дорогой, по которой идут просто потому, что больше, в сущности, делать нечего. Он мало разговаривал и стал пить красное вино, которое раньше терпеть не мог: оно напоминало ему кровь, такое же темное, густое, оставляющее терпкий привкус во рту. А когда становилось совсем тошно, брал арфу брата и вспоминал мелодии, которые тот когда-то играл. Так давно это было. В прошлой жизни.

Торин не знал, сколько времени прошло – месяц, два, может, больше. Однажды днем отец сел с ним рядом:

– Нам надо уходить отсюда. – Он вздохнул. – Люди здесь и раньше смотрели на нас косо, а сейчас вовсе невзлюбили. Пойдем в Эриадор. Говорят, там много места.

– Как скажешь, отец, – Торину было все равно. А если все равно, то почему бы и не Эриадор?

– Тогда собирай старших. Караван поведешь ты.

– Я? – Дремота внезапно схлынула, и Торин удивленно посмотрел на отца. – Почему не ты?

– У меня есть и другие дела, – туманно отговорился Траин. – Выходим через неделю. Собирай гномов.

Эриадор встретил их ветрами. Несмотря на наступившее лето, ночи, да и дни оставались холодными. Места тут действительно оказалось много, и Торин быстро понял, почему. Слишком неприветливым был этот край, слишком сурово относился к своим обитателям. Все дальше на запад уходил караван, пока наконец не достиг Эред Луин. Там Торин решил остановиться, и отец поддержал его решение.

Они ставили кузницы и ковали железо, добытое здесь же, и строили себе дом. А на исходе шестой зимы Дис вышла замуж, и вскоре у Торина появился племянник, а затем и второй.

Ежедневные заботы не оставляли времени вспоминать прошлое, и тоска в его сердце улеглась, лишь иногда отзываясь ноющей болью. В Эред Луин не было ни золота, ни, тем более, мифрила, и гномы все еще не могли позволить себе закупать драгоценные металлы в количестве, достаточном для работы. Но их изделия из железа стали известны в Эриадоре, и заказы все прибывали. Пожалуй, впервые за долгое время Торин мог сказать, что вполне доволен своей жизнью.

Отец его, напротив, становился все беспокойнее. Их успехи казались ему насмешкой над прошлым, и чем чаще он вспоминал утраченные богатства, тем больше горевал о них и не находил себе места, пока наконец не собрался в поход. Как ни пытал его Торин, отец так и не поделился с ним своими планами и отправился на восток, взяв с собой нескольких спутников.

Через год небольшой отряд возвратился, так и не добравшись до цели своего путешествия, и народ Эред Луин узнал об исчезновении Траина.

Так Торин стал королем.

Шли годы, и его жизнь текла размеренно. Между работой в кузнице и торговыми делами он находил время поиграть с племянниками или же провести час-другой с арфой в руках. Когда же становилось скучно, отправлялся в поход, и так несколько раз навещал Даина.

Возможно, все и дальше шло бы своим чередом, но в один из летних дней в Эред Луин явился необычный гость. Эльф, высокий и стройный, назвался посланником Мирквуда и отказался обсуждать свое дело с кем-либо, кроме Торина. Дело оказалось вполне обычным заказом на доспехи, пусть и дорогие.

– Эред Митрин гораздо ближе к Мирквуду. Зачем было пускаться в столь дальний путь? – искренне удивился Торин.

Эльф замялся, но после минутной паузы заявил:

– Госпожа Лаэрэль наслышана о мастерстве вашего народа и хотела поручить эту работу именно вам. К тому же, доспехи предназначены в дар Элладану, сыну Элронда из Ривенделла . Она надеялась, что вам удастся сделать их точно по размеру.

Ничем не выдав своего замешательства, Торин только кивнул в ответ. Он назначил срок – конец следующей весны – и эльф, вручив ему в качестве аванса мешочек с золотом, уехал.

Торин же остался наедине с воспоминаниями. Собственно, вспоминать было особо нечего – так, две встречи, одну из которой и встречей-то не назовешь. И все же Торин чувствовал какое-то смутное беспокойство, а пару раз даже видел Лаэрэль во сне.

Тем временем удалось заполучить мерки Элладана, да так, что он по-прежнему оставался в неведении о готовящемся ему сюрпризе, и к исходу зимы работа над заказом была завершена.

Посланник из Мирквуда явился точно в срок, и при виде доспехов его глаза загорелись восхищением.

– Теперь я и сам вижу, что старое мастерство возродилось в этих горах, – сказал он, поклонившись Торину.

Но когда эльф, расплатившись, уже собирался отправляться в путь, Торин положил перед ним небольшую деревянную шкатулку.

– Это передайте от меня госпоже Лаэрэль, – пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. И заметив появившееся на лице гостя подозрение, продолжил: – Хотите взглянуть?

Внутри лежал широкий серебряный браслет, несмотря на свои размеры очень изящный. Толстые нити металла то растекались в разные стороны, словно огибая невидимые препятствия, то снова сливались, образуя причудливую сеть с ячеями разной величины. Там где несколько нитей сходились, чтобы снова разойтись, в небольших углублениях покоились светло-желтые камни, то и дело вспыхивавшие на свету точно маленькие солнца.

Эльф кашлянул.

– Не сочтите за грубость, мастер, но, возможно, вам неведомо: госпожа моя обручена с принцем Ривенделла, а потому…

Торин усмехнулся:

– Неужели я бы оскорбил себя и госпожу Лаэрэль такой безделицей, если бы хотел за ней ухаживать? Это просто маленькая благодарность за хороший заказ, только и всего.

Эльф с сомнением покачал головой, однако шкатулку забрал, пообещав доставить ее в Мирквуд в целости и сохранности.

До сих пор Торин не задумывался о женитьбе. Его семьей теперь были мать и сестра с зятем, а племянники вполне заменяли детей, и расплачиваться за сомнительные удовольствия супружества необходимостью хоть иногда прислушиваться еще к одному чужому мнению ему совершенно не хотелось. Единственной выгодой от брака стал бы наследник, и чем дальше, тем настойчивее в намеках становились и мать с сестрой, и старейшины, а Свиор так прямо говорил:

– Жениться бы тебе, княже, сына родить…

Торину это порядком надоело, и как-то раз на одном из пиршеств он выудил из-под стола спрятавшегося там Кили и одним рывком водрузил его в самую гущу тарелок и мисок.

– Хотели наследника? Вот он!

Собравшиеся за столом гномы стихли. Кили, совершенно как его дядя, гордым взглядом обвел стол и важно поклонился.

Сначала прыснул Балин. За ним – кто-то еще, и вскоре все покатывались со смеху. Торин тоже рассмеялся, поставил мальчишку на пол и подтолкнул:

– Иди, играй с братом.

Тем не менее уловка сработала, и больше про наследника никто не заикался. Про женитьбу можно было забыть. Странно, что теперь слова эльфа так задели его.

И все же, большей частью Торин размышлял не о словах эльфа и, уж конечно, не о принцессе Мирквуда. Все чаще он вспоминал испытания, назначенные его народу, утерянные, украденные сокровища и слова деда о мести Смаугу. Если бы Торин мог собрать армию и вооружить ее, то, пожалуй, тотчас отправился бы в Эребор. В его голове теснились военные планы, но пользы от них было мало. Ни воинов, ни союзников, ни боевых топоров… Свою злость, свой гнев Торин выплескивал в кузнице, что есть сил стуча молотом по наковальне. Его лицо становилось все мрачнее, думы – все тяжелее.

***

Возможно, так бы он и прожил свой век, сжигаемый изнутри, если бы как-то раз, возвращаясь из похода, не повстречал Гэндальфа. Одной мартовской ночью оба они оказались в Бри, и Торин, узнавший мага, решился попросить у него совета. Он рассказал ему о своих планах войны со Смогом, но Гэндальф лишь качал головой, считая их безнадежными. И, тем не менее, обещал помочь, если только это будет в его силах. 

Маг действительно вскоре пришел в Эред Луин и стал убеждать Торина идти в Эребор тайно, небольшим отрядом, да еще взять с собой какого-то хоббита, о котором отзывался тепло и с заметной любовью. Скрепя сердце, Торин согласился встретиться с этим хоббитом, хотя совершенно не понимал, зачем им такая обуза в походе. С собой на встречу он взял десятерых гномов, которые и должны были отправиться с ним к Одинокой Горе, чтобы вернуть себе свой дом. Вечером, накануне того дня, когда маленький отряд должен был отправиться навстречу неизвестности, племянники уговорили Торина разрешить им сопровождать его в Шир. Он неохотно согласился и пожалел об этом почти сразу же, когда к нему ворвалась недовольная Дис.

– Куда ты их тащишь? – набросилась она на него с порога. – Они еще мальчишки!

– Прогуляются твои мальчишки, посмотрят на сады-огороды и обратно вернутся, – отмахнулся Торин.

– Ты сам-то в это веришь? – вздохнула сестра. – Они же думают, что все это – большое приключение.

– Тогда получат свое приключение под моим присмотром, – начал злиться Торин. – Все лучше, чем будут шнырять за нами по обочинам.

– Чем только оно закончится, ваше приключение? – не сдавалась Дис. – Что вас ждет в Эреборе?

– Слава, богатство, – ему уже начинал надоедать их разговор. – Наша боль, наши страдания будут отомщены, Дис, неужели ты не понимаешь? Мы убьем Смауга и вернемся…

– Или не вернетесь, – перебила его сестра. 

Молча они смотрели друг на друга, и Торин, не выдержав, первым отвел взгляд.

– Мы вернемся, – сказал он. – Я…

– Не надо, не обещай ничего, – Дис поднялась и пошла к двери. Взявшись за ручку, она обернулась: – Слава, богатство… Будто их нельзя добыть другим путем. Порой мне кажется, я слышу нашего отца, Торин. Ты становишься все больше похож на него.

И, вздохнув, добавила:

– Постарайся вернуться, брат. Пусть без богатства, но с моими сыновьями.

***

Увидев Бильбо, Торин пришел в ужас. Маленький, кругленький, нелепый простофиля – если не сказать дурень. И вот это обещанная Гэндальфом помощь? Всю ночь он препирался с магом, доказывая, что брать хоббита в Эребор – глупая затея, которая не доведет до добра ни гномов, ни самого Бильбо. И никакая карта, никакой ключ им не помогут, если они все сложат головы по дороге. Но маг стоял на своем и так рассвирепел, что Торин счел за лучшее согласиться. В обмен на это ему удалось вырвать у Гэндальфа обещание сопровождать их маленький отряд.

И вот они отправились на восток. Лиги и лиги пути оставались позади, и Торину часто хотелось отослать племянников обратно. Может быть, он так бы и сделал, если бы не видел, что Фили и Кили, единственные из всей компании, наслаждаются своим путешествием и, без сомнения, будут сопротивляться его решению изо всех сил. Как бы там ни было, через три месяца они добрались до Ривенделла. Несколько недель, проведенных ими в доме Элронда, были, пожалуй, лучшим воспоминанием в следующие полгода – так беззаботно летело время, так светлы были дни и теплы ночи, наполненные шутками эльфов, песнями и беседами. Но всему приходит конец, и отряду настало время продолжить свой путь. Все выше и выше в горы поднимались они. Внизу лето валялось в зеленой траве, купалось в озерах и облизывало с губ малиновый сок, здесь же были только камни, покрытые снегом, и ветер свистел пронзительно и жутко. Чем дальше, тем меньше нравилось это Торину, и его дурные предчувствия вскоре оправдались. Укрывшись от шторма в пещере, отряд попал в руки к оркам, а спасаясь от них, в суматохе потерял хоббита. Впрочем, последнему удалось выбраться из подземного царства самостоятельно, и удивленный Торин наконец согласился, что Гэндальф не так уж и ошибался, говоря, что Бильбо способен на многое.

Орки, варги, неизвестные существа, таящиеся в темноте… С каждым шагом, приближавшим его к Эребору, Торину казалось, что сама земля кричит ему повернуть назад. Но он упрямо шел вперед, не желая признаваться в своих страхах даже себе самому. И, в конце концов, дорога привела его в Мирквуд.

***

В темницах у короля Трандуила было даже уютно. Сухо, тепло, кормят, поят. Тем не менее Торин все больше погружался в уныние. Он торчал здесь уже третий день, ничего не зная о судьбе своих спутников, и даже представить не мог, сколько еще ему тут сидеть. Рассказывать Трандуилу, кто он такой, куда и зачем идет, Торину совершенно не хотелось – сперва от злости, а потом из чистого упрямства. Заняться было абсолютно нечем, и, в конце концов, он начал вспоминать разные мелодии, напевая их вначале про себя, а потом, увлекшись, и вслух.

– Красивая песня.

От неожиданности Торин дернулся и, ощутимо ударившись головой об стену, разразился проклятиями. От двери донесся звонкий смех. Взбешенный, Торин собрался высказать все, что думает, об эльфах, их темницах и короле, и уже открыл рот, но, посмотрев на вошедшего, так и застыл.

Он узнал ее сразу, хоть после их последней встречи и прошло лет сто пятьдесят, не меньше. Впрочем, что такое полтора века для эльфа? 

– Зачем ты пришла? – сотни вопросов теснились в голове у Торина, но задать он смог только этот.

– Сама не знаю, – Лаэрэль смотрела ему прямо в глаза. – Решила посмотреть, что за великий воин так рассердил моего отца.

В ее словах Торину послышалась насмешка, и он не замедлил с ответом:

– Посмотрела? Теперь иди, расскажи отцу, кто сидит у него в подвале. 

Но она только улыбнулась в ответ и уселась на пол, подобрав под себя ноги.

– Спой еще что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

Торин чуть не задохнулся от возмущения:

– Ты в своем уме, принцесса? Я в плену у твоего отца, сижу здесь за тремя замками, в неведении о своей судьбе и о судьбе своих друзей, и ты думаешь, что я стану тебе петь? 

Лаэрэль пожала плечами:

– Почему нет? Тебе все равно нечем заняться. Можем заключить сделку: ты мне споешь, а я расскажу тебе какую-нибудь историю.

В глубине души Торин не сомневался, что лучше уж провести время за разговорами, чем опять остаться одному и смотреть на потолок, в сотый раз пересчитывая на нем трещинки. Но согласиться сразу не позволяла гордость, поэтому он еще некоторое время поломался, отпуская язвительные замечания о мирквудском гостеприимстве, и наконец сдался.

Песен Торин знал много. Спел одну, за ней вторую, потом третью… Лаэрэль слушала, закрыв глаза, а когда он замолчал, решив передохнуть, сказала:

– Теперь, наверное, моя очередь. Что тебе рассказать? Хочешь послушать про Феанора и сотворение сильмариллов? Или нет… Я расскажу тебе про Эарендиля и битву его с Анкалагоном, драконом Моргота.

Битва с драконом Торина заинтересовала, и он слушал внимательно. Не то чтобы древняя легенда могла помочь ему в его планах, но кто не любит интересных историй, да еще и с хорошим концом?

Закончив рассказ, Лаэрэль поднялась, собираясь уходить. Настроение у Торина снова испортилось, и он озвучил свои подозрения:

– Ну что, теперь пойдешь к отцу?

Эльфийка покачала головой:

– Не волнуйся, Торин Дубощит, твоя тайна твоей и останется. Я ведь все еще должна тебе, помнишь?

Она вернулась к нему через два дня, и приходила еще и еще. Вскоре Торин с ужасом понял, что радуется, услышав, как поворачивается ключ в замке. 

– Нужно выбираться отсюда, – сказал он вслух сам себе. – Выбираться, и как можно скорее, иначе я сойду с ума. 

Сумасшествием это и было: теперь Торин мечтал не только убить дракона и получить назад сокровища, отнятые им. Он нашел ту, которую захотел сделать своей королевой, прекрасной и гордой, украшением его трона, вторым Аркенстоном. Но в Торине еще осталось немного здравомыслия, чтобы понимать, насколько невозможно осуществить это его желание. И потому нужно было бежать прочь, чтобы избавиться от нелепых мыслей и дурацких мечтаний. Правда, как сбежать из отлично укрепленной и охраняемой темницы одному и без оружия, было совершенно непонятно.

Он уже готов был рассказать Трандуилу все, что тот хотел узнать у него: о цели своего похода, о богатстве, ждущем их в пещере Смауга, все вообще, лишь бы вырваться на свободу, когда однажды днем услышал из-за двери голос Бильбо. 

Они долго переговаривались через замочную скважину, и Торин, услышавший, что его отряд коротает дни неподалеку, приободрился, надеясь, что хоббит придумает способ бежать им всем. Ждать, однако, пришлось долго, и Торин уже начал опять терять надежду, когда спасение все же пришло.

В тот вечер Лаэрэль снова навестила его. Она сидела на том самом месте, где и в первый раз, слушала песни, улыбалась, а когда пришла ее очередь, рассказала историю любви человека и эльфийки. Чем дальше она рассказывала, тем задумчивее становился Торин, а потом, посмотрев на нее, спросил:

– Как думаешь, твой отец похож на Тингола? Отдал бы он тебя взамен Сильмарилла?

Лаэрэль рассмеялась:

– Откуда же мне знать? Никто не предлагал отцу за меня такой выкуп. 

– Я бы предложил, – сорвалось у него с языка. Торин тут же проклял неуместную несдержанность, но сказанного не воротишь.

В камере воцарилась тишина. Неизвестно, что было бы дальше, но тут в замке снова заскрежетал ключ, а потом раздался громкий шепот Бильбо:

– Торин! Выходи быстрее! Торин!

Торин не знал, что делать. Взгляд его метался от двери к Лаэрэль и обратно. Эльфийка поднялась и сделала несколько шагов к нему. Ее лицо было все так же спокойно, и Торин не мог понять, что она задумала. Закричит? Позовет стражу? Или…

– Торин! – неслось из-за двери. – Застрял ты там что ли?

Еще шаг. И еще. Теперь они были так близко, что он чувствовал ее запах – свежий, сладкий, напомнивший ему о первом весеннем тепле и распускающихся на деревьях листьях.

– Доброго пути, воин, – она легко коснулась его щеки. – Иди, убей своего дракона. А когда вернешься, расскажешь мне о походе. А я спою тебе песню.

– Торин! – Бильбо уже не шептал, а возмущался во весь голос. – Выйдешь ты или нет?

Торин последний раз взглянул на Лаэрэль и выскочил за дверь. 

***

Дни полетели так быстро, словно кто-то специально торопил время. Торин сплавлялся в бочке по бурлящей реке, пировал с бургомистром, карабкался в гору, и все время чувствовал, как что-то подгоняет его вперед. По ночам он видел странные сны. В них прошлое путалось с будущим, огненная лава текла по скалам, и белой звездой в небесах горел Аркенстон. Или то был Сильмарилл на челе Эарендила?  
Торина сжигало изнутри. Внешне он был все таким же, так же отдавал команды и даже смеялся порой, но огонь у него в груди разгорался все жарче, не давая покоя ни ночью, ни днем. Он гнал его вперед, и Торин – а что ему оставалось? – шел вперед, оскальзываясь на драконьей слизи, надевая доспехи предков, подбирая драгоценные камни, украденные у его народа. И когда он говорил, вместо него говорил огонь, и его сердце сгорало, превращаясь в слиток мертвого золота. И последнее, что он видел, перед тем, как упасть на землю, было небо, объятое пламенем.

***

Он понимал, что умирает. И жалел о многом. Знай он будущее, может быть, его решения были бы другими. Но что толку гадать? 

Его размышления были прерваны легкими шагами. Торин с трудом открыл глаза. В сумраке палатки Лаэрэль казалась бесплотным видением.

– Ты пришла, – ему даже удалось улыбнуться.

– Я пришла, – согласилась она, беря его за руку. – Ты ведь обещал рассказать мне о своем драконе.

– Нечего рассказывать. Я его не убил. Зато сам почти превратился в дракона. – Он закрыл глаза.

– Тогда, – ее голос дрогнул, – я выполню свою часть обещания. Я спою тебе песню.

И она запела. Ее голос звенел точно горный ручей и звал за собой в неведомые дали. Хлопали паруса, корабли отходили от причалов, и кони рвались вперед, унося седоков в неизвестность.  
Он словно засыпал, и сон наваливался на него, не давая открыть глаза, чтобы еще раз увидеть ее лицо. А потом Торин вдруг очутился на площади Дейла. Ему снова было двадцать, ярко светило солнце, и через площадь ехала всадница на белом коне.


End file.
